


must this hurt you just before you go?

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: F/M, i'm binging all the marvel movies in chronological order and this is one of the results, kinda a modern au, like avengers now but peggy's not hella old, may or may not get part 2, reader and bucky are exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Do you need a ride?” He blurts out. You’re caught off guard; you already know the voice but you’re in no way ready to face him, even though that was inevitable. He cleared his throat to correct himself, “I mean, uh.... D-Do you have a ride home?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	must this hurt you just before you go?

“Just go talk to her Bucky.” Steve urged his best friend, who shook his head in response.

He’d been watching you the entire night but couldn’t muster up the courage to walk up and start a conversation. It used to be so effortless for him when it came to you but suddenly you were strangers, like your relationship never happened. From what he saw you’d moved on quick, as happy as could be and he couldn’t even be mad. He loved seeing you happy even if he wasn’t the reason anymore.

You wouldn’t miss Steve and Peggy’s anniversary party for the world, even if the possibility of running into your ex was high. One of the reasons you loved Peggy was how understanding she was; if you happened to not show up in order to avoid Bucky, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. You two would find your way to brunch and celebrate over bottomless mimosas at some point this week. However, you felt it wasn’t fair to one of your best friends if you missed one of her most important days. The open bar was a plus, which you found yourself at quite frequently over the course of the night.

Bucky sighed and shook his head, “It’s not that simple.”

“That sounds like an excuse.” Steve eyed his friend, taking a swig of beer, “I know you still have a lot of love for her Buck, I can tell. I’m sure she still has a lot of love for you too, but you’ll never know if you keep standing here like a deer in headlights.”

He knew Steve was right yet he couldn’t shake the memory of how broken you looked after calling things off. The mental image of your puffy eyes and drained face after hours of crying, your favorite sweatshirt of his engulfing your small frame. Bucky sighed to himself as he tried to push his anxieties out of his mind long enough to at least get a “Hi” out.

You decide to get up and leave right when Bucky was about to tap on your shoulder, not even noticing him as you walk towards the front door of the apartment. Bucky’s frozen in place, haunted by the idea that he’s only got a short amount of time to catch you before the next time he sees you again. If he ever sees you again. You send a text to Peggy; ‘ _Left early. Too much tequila. See you Tuesday_ ’. Bucky’s practically speeding out the door toward the elevators in hopes that he’ll catch you before you hail a cab, and he does.

“Do you need a ride?” He blurts out. You’re caught off guard; you already know the voice but you’re in no way ready to face him, even though that was inevitable. He cleared his throat to correct himself, “I mean, uh.... D-Do you have a ride home?”

You take a deep breath before responding, giving yourself a mini pep-talk in your head, “I was gonna call a cab.”

It’s the first time you’ve really gotten to see him since the break up. He hasn’t changed much; hair in a bun as usual, and his stubble was a full on beard at this point. You couldn’t ignore the bags under his eyes, how he practically had to squint from not sleeping well. You’re ignoring how your heart still skips a beat at the sight of him. You’re not supposed to feel things for him, yet you’re still wrapped around his finger so tightly.

“I could give you a ride if you wanted.” Bucky suggested, walking closer to you, “I thought you hated taking cabs.”

“You got me there.” You shrugged, taking a quick glance at him. Anything longer than that and you’d be putty in his arms again, “I just wasn’t expecting my ex-boyfriend to show up and offer me a ride. Bucky winced at the ‘ex-boyfriend’ comment before shrugging it off.

“It wasn’t really on my list of things to do today.” He started panicking as soon as the sentence left his mouth, “Not like that, I mean... I wasn’t expecting it either cause I didn’t think you’d be leaving the party so soon and it’s not like I didn’t expect you to not be there either it’s jus-“

“I get it Bucky.” You shook your head and chuckled at his ramble. ‘ _He still hasn’t changed_.’ You thought to yourself. “Is the offer still open on that ride?”

Bucky nodded and you gave him a small smile, the same smile that always calmed him down whenever he felt nervous or overwhelmed. The two of you walked to his car in silence; it wasn’t an intentional silence, but it’s not easy to make conversation in such an awkward situation. At least you don’t need to remind him of your address.

A few moments later and he was parked in front of your apartment, neither of you knowing what to do next. You let out the breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

“Do you wanna come in?”


End file.
